Chantay Black
Chantay Black is a student at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario. She is a member of the Spirit Squad, and is friends with Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, and Manny Santos (and to a less extent, Emma Nelson). She is portrayed by Jajube Mandiela. Season 4 Chantay first appears in Season 4, when she, Emma, Manny, and Darcy have a sleepover. Chantay has a crush on Emma's neighbor Chester (like many other girls including Manny and Darcy, whom was paired up with him) played by Philip Nozuka, but Chantay ends up helping the girls get back at Chester after he and his brothers (Justin Nozuka and George Nozuka) play pranks on them. Chantay later assisted Manny and Darcy in the otherthrowing of Paige. Chantay and Darcy held Paige up during a cheer,but purposusly dropped her to the ground, causing her to break her leg. Season 5 Chantay in season 5 ridicules Manny at the spirit squad tryouts for showing off her breasts to Peter's video camera. Later on in the season she and Darcy are shown jokingly making fun of Emma's fatness, but later became alarmed when Emma began verbally attacking them. They were both shocked that Emma thought she was fat and said, "We were just joking Emma. Are you okay?". Season 6 In Season 6, Chantay remained on spirit squad with Darcy and Manny. She also seemed to agree with Darcy and that Mia should not join the squad due to her having a 2 year old daughter. In the episode, "Can't Hardly Wait", Chantay was present in the physical fight scene in the gymnasium between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst, along with Manny, Mia, JT, Toby and Darcy. One of the Lakehurst girls shoved Manny after she tried to break up the fight between Mia and another girl. After this, Manny and Chante both fought back and tackled the Lakehurst girl. In the episode, "The Bitterest Pill", Chantay also appears at the video party in memory of J.T. and the cheerleading competition against Lakehurst High School. Season 7 In Season 7 Chantay believes Holly J's rumors of Manny being racist, and confronts Manny about it. She later makes fun of Holly J after the incident with Anya at the Free the Children Fast. Season 8 Chantay is made a regular character in season 8. She forms a posse with Anya and Holly J, befriends Mia when she thinks Mia is a model, starts a new gossip blog called the Anti-Grapevine, and spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). Later she posts a blog letting everyone know that Mia has come back to Degrassi after she dropped out. She encourages Holly J to go for the guy she chose over Blue Chessex (even though she is unaware who Holly J likes). Chantay then posts a blog on the Anti-Grapevine saying she is wondering who this mystery guy is. She is a notorious gossiper. She is in the Power Squad since Season 4. She seemed to be friends with Holly J, but in the episode Heat of the Moment, when the school starts to chant "I hate Holly J" in the cafeteria, she seems to chant too. Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids